1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a diversity antenna arrangement for a mobile terminal and more specifically to the design and implementation of a diversity antenna system that operates within a fundamental resonant low frequency band of 700 Megahertz (MHz).
2. Description of the Related Art
The design and implementation of multiple antennas with independent transmit and receive paths on a mobile terminal introduces significant design challenges for compact devices that operate in a low frequency range. The Long Term Evolution frequency spectrum or range supports a number of frequency bands, including a 746-787 MHz band, 882-960 MHz band, 1710-2155 MHz band, and 2500-2700 MHz frequency band. In the low frequency bands, such as frequency bands, the design of multiple antennas on a mobile terminal, such as, the 746-787 MHz band mobile cellular handsets, smart phone's, hand-held computers, and other such devices known to one skilled in the art, require design considerations to facilitate and improve antenna isolation and reduce antenna correlation. The efficiency of an antenna system with multiple antennas is increased by greater isolation and lower correlation between the antenna elements. It is typically a challenge to achieve low correlation and high isolation in mobile terminals of compact size and limited internal space for components.